Physiological sensors are often used in medical applications to help doctors diagnose, monitor, and treat patients. A physiological sensor employing near-infrared spectroscopy may be used to detect characteristics of various body tissues by transmitting and receiving near-infrared light through the body tissue and outputting a signal to a controller that provides valuable information about the body tissue. These physiological sensors include electronic components that are sensitive to moisture and can be damaged by body fluids. To prevent damage caused by body fluids, the electronic components are surrounded by layers of an elastic material.
This elastic material and the adhesives used to adhere the sensor to the patient's skin restrict airflow and moisture transfer from the patient's skin, which can cause skin damage and provide ideal conditions for bacterial growth. Patients with fragile skin are especially susceptible to the skin damage caused by these types of sensors. For instance, a neonate's skin needs air for development and sensors that restrict airflow and moisture transfer impede skin development. Accordingly, a sensor is needed that allows air and moisture to diffuse from the patient's skin.